burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
Hunter is one of the two major American manufacturers in Burnout Paradise with 37 vehicles available in Paradise City. Hunter is slightly more geared toward more modern designs which is a strong contrast against the other American manufacturer - Carson. Hunter has its fair share of older vehicles but their modern vehicles outweigh Carson's. Hunter is most likely to be a play to the real-world's Dodge and some subsidiaries of General Motors such as Chevrolet, Cadillac and Buick. The Hunter emblem is an inversed isosceles trapezoid featuring a chrome centaur aiming a bow and arrow on a gradient blue background. Hunter's vehicles have relatively high durability and many of their vehicles are equipped with aggression boost. There are a few vehicles fitted with stunt boost but none are fitted with Speed. Their fastest vehicle is the Hunter Civilian but their both fastest and strongest vehicle is the Takedown 4x4. Two of the vehicles included in the Legendary Cars Pack are Hunter vehicles. They are the Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger which is a special variant of the Hunter Cavalry and the Hunter Manhattan Spirit which is also a special variant of the Hunter Manhattan. The Hunter Olympus Governor is a modified varaiant of the original Olympus and includes a camouflage paint job and is fitted with stunt boost. The Hunter Olympus Governor was made available offline in the Big Surf Island Update which was released on June 11th, 2009. History Hunter is one of the largest and well-known car brands in the United States, selling millions of vehicles every year. They are one of America's largest exporters, and their massive success in the modern market, the Hunter Takedown being the best selling pickup of 2008, belies their humble beginnings. James Hunter started the Hunter Motor Company in the 1930's as a tractor manufacturer in Tennessee, but in the post-war period he had begun making basic but reliable trucks with much success. Hunter progressed further, making some very famous muscle cars in the early 70's - the Cavalry being one of the most iconic cars of that decade. Their Manhattan sedan is now a cult car in custom and low rider circles. But for all their success on the road, they really made their name on the race track. The National Oval Racing Championships is a series they've always been involved in from the beginning and have an almost fanatical fan following in. Regular success has made them one of the most watched teams on the circuit. Their motorsports pedigree is driving the technology behind their new muscle car, the Spur. Vehicles featured in Burnout Paradise Paradise City Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Hunter notcategory = Burnout Paradise police vehicles notcategory = Toy vehicles notcategory = Online vehicles notcategory = Legendary vehicles notcategory = Big Surf Island vehicles notcategory = Secret vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Online Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Hunter category = Online vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Legendary Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Hunter category = Legendary vehicles notcategory = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Toy Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Hunter category = Toy vehicles notcategory = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} PCPD Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Hunter category = Burnout Paradise police vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Big Surf Island Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Hunter category = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Secret Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Hunter category = Secret vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦}